


Whoops!

by Flower_Mouser



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Mouser/pseuds/Flower_Mouser
Summary: A short scene between Oz and Damien, after they've established a relationship
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oz shrieked as Damien rushed them; the red demon slung the shadow monster over his shoulder, and he yeeted them right onto the center of his bed. A rush of air left Oz, much like a whoopie cushion, but a broken, shrilly one. A cackle left the demon, who leapt on top of Oz, squishing them into a mess of blankets and pillows. Oz struggled, grasping the edge of a pillow, and repeatedly smacked it into their boyfriends face. He tried to grab their wrist but Oz was just too squirmy, and it didn't help that Damien now had a mouthful of fluff. 

"Get off me you jerk!" Oz shouted, muffled by the same pillow he was using to defend themself with, a plan that was now spectacularly backfiring. Damein had given up on trying to stop Oz from suffocating him with his own bedding, and had instead collapsed on top of them, smothering them with his own body weight. He hacked out some feathers, and finally yanked the obstruction away from them, loudly declaring:

"ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY NOT!" This was a battle, and he was going to win. Damien muffled Oz's protests by punching them in the face, with their face. The action was meant to be cute and quirky, a kiss to shut them up, but, life isn't a hallmark movie so instead, Oz jerked up at the perfect time to nail Damien right in his nose. 

He reeled back with a yelp, clutching his nose. "BRO!" His date mate stilled under him, hands held up in a defensive position, unsure whether they should try to fix their mistake, or back off. Oz stuttered out an apology. 

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Damien sat back on his heels and tapped under his nose, tender, but no blood. He snatched one of Oz's hands out of the air and intertwined their fingers, and slowly, this time, brought it to his face to gently press a kiss against their knuckles. 

"Good hit babe." Damien collapsed onto his side next to Oz, one arm under his head, the other still holding their partners hand. His eyes crinkled with good humor, he'd had worse hits from his toaster. In comparison, this was nothing. Plus, those two had literally gotten together after beating the shit out of each other, which Oz had never apologized for. (But Damien had, though he had definitely been the one to escalate that situation.) 

Oz's eyes showed a grin, despite the lack of a visible mouth, and they snuggled into their boyfriend. The end of their date night could've gone with a little less violence on their part, but shit happens. At least it calmed Damien down. He'd probably forgotten about- 

"So are you gonna tell me-" Oz shut damien up with a kiss, without headbutting him. Their transgression would definitely be overlooked this time.


End file.
